


Earth Observations

by AlyKat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Yes I named him, relationship from an outside POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: When Michael gave him this assignment, he wasn’t quite sure what it was for or why it was so important, but, he went with it anyway. After all, he was just a lowly Angel 1st class, and not exactly the best of one, either. Still, an Archangel trusted him to get this job done and he was going to do it, by jove!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Earth Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> So, this post on Tumblr inspired this little fic. Namely because a user asked in the tags if one had been written yet and suddenly I was inspired to write just a little something.

When Michael gave him this assignment, he wasn’t quite sure what it was for or why it was so important, but, he went with it anyway. After all, he was just a lowly Angel 1st class, and not exactly the best or one, either. Still, an Archangel trusted him to get this job done and he was going to do it, by jove! 

Which was how he’d found himself wandering around earth, snapping random photos or random things, not quite sure what he was supposed to be documenting, but figured best to err to the side of caution and just take pictures of mostly everything. There were several pictures taken from within the Globe Theater – so many wonderful plays took place there, after all, so obviously that would be something Michael could be interested in. Other photos of the great ships that had begun transporting those poor religious outcasts across the waters to that vast continent where they’d meet with the Native Americans – and in the years following, he’d go on to tearfully document the result of the Pilgrims landing; he’d been so sure that things would work between the two sides. So many photos through so many years, documenting the rise and fall of kings and empires, the birth of nations and the destruction of man. 

Yet somehow in the middle of it all, he’d fallen upon an unlikely duo. A part of him was horrified when he realized one of them was an angel and the other was a demon, a _demon_ for Heaven’s sake! Yet, the other part of him was intrigued. There was something different about this pair. The demon wasn’t _bad_ or _evil_ per se, he was just bored and mischievous, desperate to get the angel’s attention it seemed. And the angel, well, the angel was of course _good_ but he was good in a way far far different than what was the norm in Heaven. He smiled freely, for one thing, with no hidden agenda tucked away behind it. He smiled because he was genuinely happy. And he smiled the _most_ and the _brightest_ when the demon was near by. It didn’t take an Archangel to see the friendship between them. 

Thinking back, he could remember seeing the both of them throughout his time on Earth. Together or apart. There were times when he’d sit and watch in fascination as the angel would awkwardly go about conducting a small temptation – the starving street urchins salivating over the fresh baked bread getting a quiet whisper in their ear to go ahead and take the top two loaves, the baker would never know – before going off to conduct a blessing or a miracle. Other times, he’d stare in wonder as the demon drew forth a miracle – usually involving kids, but many times just to make the angel smile…like making that dreadfully glum Hamlet play a success – and then turn right around and watch as a wealthy merchant tripped over his own two feet and land face first in the mud. 

There was something about the two that he found intriguing, endearing, and – as an angel and thus a being of love and easy to sense such love – was amazed at the levels of admiration the two had for each other. Soon enough he found himself snapping pictures of them together whenever he got the chance, just to watch and document the way their love for one another grew and grew. Yet, they did nothing about it. Not a single thing. It was as if they were unaware of how the other felt about them. That was impossible, though, it was clear as air! Then it happened. The moment he’d been waiting for. And in the most unlikely of settings, during the most unsettling of times, with air raid sirens blaring, bombs dropping to form craters where buildings once stood. In the bombed out shell of what had once been a church, it happened. 

“ _Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?”_ The demon had said, passing off a satchel of books to a dumbfounded angel. The angel had such a look on his face that it was impossible _not_ to take a picture of it. The love that shown there, the realization that he was loved and that – wonder of all wonders – returned that same love. 

He’d followed them through what was left of London and caught up to them just outside the perfectly pristine bookshop the angel had set up as his base of operations – though, after watching him for over a hundred years, it was clear to see it wasn’t so much a base of operations as it was…a home? Strange thing, that. Angel calling somewhere other than Heaven _home_ , but that one did, and it suited him. The pair stood on the steps of the bookshop, speaking softly to one another. Then, with a tip of his hat, the demon turned to lope back down the steps only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Oh it was too much! The suspense was killing the poor little angelic photographer! The demon took one step back up towards the angel, their bodies nearly touching. They’d both taken their hats off, or rather, miracled them off perhaps? One minute they were on, the next gone. 

And then, oh and then the most wonderful thing happened! The angel’s hands cupped the demon’s jaw gently, the glow of love shining so bright off him it could have lit up the whole of England. The demon’s hands found his angel’s waist and then their bodies moved without being told it seemed, drawn together like two atoms, and they were kissing. Their first kiss, so tender, so warm, so loving, there amidst the horrors of War and Death, Pollution and Famine, there was love. An unlikely love between two unlikely beings in the most unlikely of places. 

He’d taken a picture of that first kiss and all the love that poured out between the two and then turned to leave them in peace. They deserved time and space to navigate their newfound relationship. He’d have the picture to remember it by, though. To look back on when it felt there was no love left in Heaven or on Earth, and remember that a demon and an angel found love in each other, so perhaps all hope wasn’t completely lost. 

When Michael came to him years later, demanding the photos of the angel and demon together, he was loathe to give them up. It felt like a betrayal somehow. He didn’t know what Michael had planned to do with the photos, but whatever it was, it certainly didn’t feel good. He’d sat and gone through all the photos he’d taken, picking out only 4 of the hundreds upon hundreds he had of the pair. In the waiting area of the Archangels’ offices, he stared down at the pictures and bit his lip in thought. Was he doing the right thing? His eyes fell on the first and only photo of the two kissing. It didn’t _feel_ like it was the right thing to do. No, the couple deserved more than having their first kiss shown to the highest ranking angels of Heaven. Besides, what would happen to the two of them if the Archangels knew? What would happen to _him_ if they knew that he’d known and never said anything about it? That was why, when Michael finally emerged from their office and stepped before him, hand out expectantly for the photos, three were passed off instead of four. The fourth stayed safely hidden behind his back until Michael gave an unsettling false smile, nodded their head, and turned on clipped heels to go find Gabriel. 

Years later, on the day of the anniversary of their first kiss, an angel would open an unexpected package that was slipped through the slot in the door without a single person to be seen or heard from outside. Inside the package would be a simple frame and a beautifully clear black and white photo of him and his now demon husband kissing on the front steps of his shop while the world seemingly ended around them. On the back of the frame, in neat golden handwriting was the date and place the photo was taken, along with the following: 

_Thank you. Your love for one another helped me find the strength I needed to finally do the right thing. It gave me hope when there was none to be found. Bless you both._

_-Cameron, Former Angel of the 1st Heaven. Resident of Earth._


End file.
